Sophie and Peneolope's Fantastic Adventures
by TheAntidoteIsAlwaysJelly
Summary: The story of how two friends get stuck in their favorite movies. Rated T for future language.. :P Please note that we use more than two movies in this wonderous story!


Full summary: The witty story of how two girls somehow got into their favorite movies. They come around many obstacles; Some of them are not as pleasant... -dramatic pause-

* * *

**Yay!**

**This is my first ever fanfic, and i'm so excited!**

**But, I didn't write it alone.... -shrug-**

**The co-writer is my best friend..... RACHEL!**

**She inspired me to write this story, and i hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these awesome movies that i will be writing about!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** The Curse of the Purple Popcorn**

Sophie: -Sits on the edge of her bed, while wringing her hands. Thinks to herself, _Where is Penny? She should be here by now! Where is my dog? Is she still at summer camp? Is he having fun? Why is my room painted peach?_

Narrator: -In an ominous tone- Little did Sophie know, her dog was still at summer camp, but not doing the doggie paddle, if you know what I mean. -leans in, while whispering- If you didn't get it, I meant to say, DING DONG THE DOG IS DEAD!

Sophie: What in the name of Natalie Portman? Who are you? How did you get in my house? -hugs her "I'M A DORK" tee shirt-

Narrator: -clears throat- Ahem, as I was saying, Rachel would soon arrive, before Penelope would know it. -silently cackles-

Front Door: CHIME!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIME, I SAY!!!!

Sophie's Mother: -voice echoes from downstairs- Erm, I think someone is at the door..

Sophie: SWELL! –shuffles to the door, attempting to walk down the stairs safely-

Front Door: THERE IS SOMEONE HERE!!!!!!!! CHIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sophie: SHUT UP DOOR!

Narrator: Sophie finally reaches the door, opens it cautiously, because she has a history of fatal door accidents….

**~FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!!!~**

_Sophie's dad__: __Soph! Someone is at the door!_

_Sophie: I'm on it! –runs to the door in an excited fashion-_

_Front door: IF NO ONE IS COMING HERE IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS, I SHALL SWING OPEN!_

_Sophie: NOOOO, door! Please! I'm almost there!!_

_Front Door: TOO LATE! -swings open almost as fast as a marshmallow would in a race to a chocolate fountain, to surf on graham crackers-_

_Sophie: -gets clogged in the face with the intricate styling of the door knob- Owwww…_

**END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!~**

Sophie: Okay, whoever you are… How would you know of that terrible accident?

Narrator: But wait! There's more!

**~FLASHBACK TI—**

Sophie: NO, WE ARE NOT GOING DOWN THAT ROAD AGAIN. That is past the point of no return!

Penny: -flamboyantly- Did someone just do a POTO quote???

Sophie: PENNY!!!! -runs to hug Penelope in a tight embrace, ignoring her shortness-

Penny: You really need to fix that door you know, it still gives me the creeps.

Sophie: Oh, believe me. I will fix it…soon enough… -pictures an ax hitting the door with great force-

Narrator: Little did she know, the door was going to be gone by tomorro—

Sophie: Hey! No foreshadowing!

Penny: O_o ….who's that?

Sophie: I…….Don't…..Know….

Narrator: Penelope and Sophie stare at me with confusion, while I picture myself in My Little Pony undergarments….Wait, why would I say that?

Penny: Because I just GLOMed your brain. MIND CONRTOL ROCKS!

Sophie: -high fives Penny enthusiastically-

Narrator: -forgets to mumble, and speaks in a regular narrating voice- I need to get paid more…Why doesn't my mother love me, and why is she still in Rio?.. Gosh, who did it this time??? -eyes wheel, to find a very scary looking feline critter staring back at him-

Mr. Mitten-Muffin-Bottom: -purrs happily about GLOMing the narrator-

Penny and Sophie: -watch the curious scene unfold in front of them, then decide to split like a palm tree, or something along those lines-

Narrator: -runs upstairs and follows the girls, before he looses anymore narration time-

Penny: -upon arriving in Sophie's room, she finds a curious amount Television sets perched upon gargoyles of every polka dance imaginable- Uhm, Soph?

Sophie: Yes, my chum?

Penny: -is suddenly distracted by a mountain of goodies- Oooooh, is that purple popcorn?

Narrator: LITTLE DID PENNY KNOW, THAT PURPLE POPCORN WOULD SOON COME IN HANDY—

Sophie: -chucks a box of staples at the narrator to silence him-

Narrator: -rubs nose, where an alarming amount of staples were stuck, but for the most part, shuts up-

Sophie: Yes, Penny, it is purple popcorn.

Penny: -amazed by the array of candies and sody-pop, reaches for the purple popcorn, almost in a daze-

Sophie: -slaps Penelope's hand away, before she could touch the oddly colored treat-

Penny: OW! What was that for??

Sophie: -Ignores the interjection, and shuffles over to the television sets, and turns each of them on- Okay, let's see here… -fumbles with a collection of movies-

Penny: -suddenly remembers the TVs, and walks over to stand next to her friend- So….. What's with the electronics? Are we protesting the over-usage of TVs?! -suddenly eager, and proceeds to bounce up and down-

Sophie: Uh…not today, my comrade..

Penny: -crestfallen-

Narrator: So, while Penelope was upset, Sophie put the movies in the DVD player, and then pressed play carefully, for she had a hard time pressing the right buttons befor—

Sophie: SHUT UP, YOU DENSE MAN!

Penny: Nice synonym for 'stupid'! I think we should come up with a name for him; A name that would take down his manly stature down a few notches.

Sophie: Perhaps…. But what could the name possibly be?

Narrator: Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a light bulb appeared out of the top of Penelope's head, and lit up, as though she thought of a brilliant idea….. -gulps-

Penny: I've got it, I say! 'Tim the Enchanter'!!

Sophie: Success!

Narrator: No way, I hate Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Sophie: -forlorn- You, poor, POOR man…

Penny: -snatches away the keyboard- TOO BAD, TIM! I am changing your name now as we speak!!

Narrator: NOOOOOO, MY MANLYNESS!!!! -hair grows a little longer, sprouts a ridiculous looking beard, and sports an absurd cape with a giant cane-

Penny: Whoa, I can't believe it worked.

Tim: What worked? -random burst of fire comes from his hands-

Sophie and Penny: …… O_o

Mr. Mitten-Muffin-Bottom: O_o

Front Door: :DDDD

Audience: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Tim: Oh, sorry. So, the girls hustled their bustles out of the room, and reached a closet. Penelope grabs the most pleasant looking sleeping bags you have ever seen, while Sophie grabs a handful of blankets; 100, by the look of it. -sets the closet door on fire-

Sophie: -tosses the blankets on the ground, with the Television's surrounding them, in the shape of a curve-

Penny: So, Soph, I don't think I have asked you this yet, so here goes.

Sophie: Whatever could you mean?

Penny: -takes her friend's shoulders and shakes vigorously, while shouting- WHY ARE THERE TWELVE TELEVISION SETS?!??!!?!

Sophie: -voice is distorted, due to the tremors coming from her shoulder-shaker- I... Just.. Thought….We…..Could……Absorb…The…Movies……BETTER!

Penny: -quickly stops the convulsing- Oh, well why didn't you say so?

Sophie: Uhh, I like a good mystery?

Tim: Penny briskly apologizes, and the girls pick six movies to watch. -sets one of the gargoyles of fire- Oh, crap..

Sophie: Okay, so we have Sweeney Todd, Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Twilight, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Snow White: A Tale of Terror, Holes, Chronicles of Narnia, RENT, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Is this good?

Penny: -throws the apple from the twilight book at her cohorts head with great effort- DUH!

Sophie: -rubs her forehead, wondering why the fruit was lodged at her cranium-

Tim: What they did not know, was that they had 11 movies, but 12 TV sets….

Sophie: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FORESHADOWING?!??!

Tim: Oh, sorry. -ahem- Anywho, since Sophie forgot to play the movies, I have to narrate the button-pressing again. -eye roll- So, the girls put each movie in delicately and Penny reaches to press the play button, BUT: -turns quickly and points a bony finger and the door leading to the hallway-

Sophie's Dad: -opens the door, to find Tim pointing a finger at him- Uh, girls? You need to be getting to bed soon.

Tim: -accidentally pushes the wrong button on his cane, and a lick of flames shoot from his long finger, right at Sophie's dad-

Sophie's Dad: AHHHHH! TOO HOT, TOO HOT!!! -runs in direction of the bathroom-

Sophie and Penny: _ -slaps forehead with hand-

Tim: Err, sorry… I'm still getting used to this fire thingy… But on the bright side, he has probably forgotten about your bed time….

Sophie: Okay, I guess this will work out... -foresees the possibilities-

Penny: I am ready for movie watching!!!

Sophie: Okay…Jeez Mrs. Impatient Pants…

Tim: Penny takes a deep breath to calm herself down, while Sophie rushes over to each electronic device, and presses play.

TVs: -hums to life, and starts each movie-

Sophie and Penny: -bounce off the walls, finally figuring out that they will be watching 6 of their favorite movies, and will be able to eat M&Ms all the while-

Tim: Just as the beginning credits started in each movie……-Sophie and Penny fall against each other in a deep slumber- Erm, they….fall asleep….

* * *

**Review, pretty please!**

**-pokes green button below-**


End file.
